


The Unexpected Question

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is learning how to drive...from Dean. Right after avoiding a near-fatal crash, they go to a diner, where Dean gets a very unexpected question that makes him think...about stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Question

"Turn right! Turn right!" Dean said. He was teaching Cas how to drive. Since he was technically human now, Cas couldn't fly anywhere he wanted to, not anymore.  
Dean leaned over and gripped Cas' hands, violently guiding them to steer in the right direction.  
"Dammit, Cas! You're gonna get us both killed!"  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Cas said, his cheeks flushing red with color.  
A car horn blared as Dean swerved the Impala, mere inches away from crashing into it.  
They hit a red light.  
Cas stepped on the brakes.  
"Geez, man!" Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there weren't any other cars in sight. "Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea having you drive."  
"Uhh, Dean?"  
"What?"  
"Your..." Cas looked in the direction of the steering wheel.  
"Oh! Uhm, sorry man." Dean said, taking his hands off of Cas'. His cheeks we're burning red.  
The light turned green.  
"Ok, Cas. Slowly lift your right foot from the brakes, and place it gently on the accelerator."  
The trench-coated ex-angel did as he was told.  
"See? Not that hard, right?" Dean said, letting out a small smile.  
"Yes." Cas said.  
He kept his speed slow, making sure not to crash into anything. Especially not while driving the Impala.  
Dean's stomach began to growl, loud.  
"Man, I'm starving!" Dean said. He looked out of the window and spotted a diner.  
"Make a right here, Cas. We're makin' a quick pit-stop." Dean said.  
Cas drove up to the diner and got out of the car.  
"How to park" was gonna be a lesson for another day.  
Dean got back into the driver's seat and expertly parked the car.  
They both got out of the Impala.  
"I'm sorry, baby. Daddy's here to take care of you." Dean said while running his hand on the Impala's hood.  
Cas awkwardly stared at Dean.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing."  
They both made their way into the diner, where a small, red-haired girl greeted them.  
"Welcome to Betty's Breakfast and Diner! Please! Follow me!" she said, happily.  
Dean and Cas sat at a table near the windows.  
"I'll be right back to take your orders!"  
The girl left.  
"Uhh...Dean?  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
"I uhh, I need to use the facilities. It seems that my vessel exhibits a very weakened bladder."  
"Oh, dude, c'mon! I don't need to know when you gotta take a piss!" Dean said. He smiled at Cas' ignorance.  
 "I don't know if this establishment carries such facilities."  
Dean pointed right next to Cas.  
"See that over there? The sign that shows a dude? That's where you gotta go."  
"Thank you."  
Cas got up from the table and left for the restroom.  
A minute hadn't passed when Cas came out back out the door.  
"What now?" Dean said.  
"I don't know how to use it."  
"Oh, no way! Nuh-uh. You're gonna have to figure it out for yourself." Dean said.  
Cas looked at the floor and left for the restroom, yet again.  
The red-haired girl was back.  
"So! What can I get ya fine fellas!" she said.  
"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with a side of extra bacon, and a Coke, no ice."  
"Great! And what will your boyfriend have!"  
"My- what?" Dean asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting that question.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, her cheeks flushing pink. "I thought you two were..." she let the words trail off.  
"Oh no, no, no. We're,  we're just...friends." Dean said, a little embarrassed. He felt his ears burning red.  
"Such a shame. You two look really cute together." she said. "I'll come back when your, uhh, friend, comes back."  
She started to leave, notepad in hand.  
"Well, I'm not g-..." he stopped himself.  
 _Me and Cas,_  he thought to himself.  
He found himself grinning at the thought.  
 _A hunter and a fallen angel, who would've thought..._

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever posted! I have tons of other works, but I'm too nervous and shy. I am REALLY bad at one-shots, so I might continue this story (who am I kidding, I am gonna continue it :P). Hopefully you guys and gals like it!
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt that I found on tumblr by i-am--sloth.


End file.
